poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island
Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island is an upcoming SUPS1/Disney/Barney crossover film by TMNTHedgehog5, It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's mom reads them a Imagination Island (story) about a mystical place called Imagination Island but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *SpongeBob & Patrick *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Lazlo, Raj & Clam *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott Guest Stars *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit & Eeyore *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo *Timmy & Brushbrush *Pikachu *Ttark Main Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Derek *Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Tosha's Baby Brothers Intro *https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eRUVzajNFQmdZdE0/view?usp=sharing Trailer *https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eekFtOC1OcXU2WDg/view?usp=sharing Sneak Peeks #Sneak Peek 1 - ??? #Sailing to Imagination Island - ??? #Sneak Peek 3 - ??? #Meeting Professor Tinkerputt - ??? #Sneak Peek 5 - ??? Links *Part 1: Songs #Just Imagine #Sailing Medley #That's What an Island Is #Jungle Adventure #Tinkerputt's Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home Trivia *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Timmy, Brushbrush, Pikachu & Ttark will be guest starring in this crossover. *Face makes a cameo appearance for the opening. *Three unexpected guests will make their appearance in this crossover. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Team Robot's Adventure Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Action/Adventure Series Category:Fantasy-Adventure Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Musical Series Category:Live-action/animated Series Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Barney Category:Magical films